


I Will Come To You Carefully

by noisestorms (fishcake)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/noisestorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He feels raw and open, vulnerable, like Jinyoung just split him apart at the seams.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Come To You Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fic w sub!jaebum in subspace and jinyoung comforting him and taking care of him afterwards (if you don’t know what that is [it's this](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=subspace))

Jaebum is gone. He can’t see, or hear, or feel anything other than Jinyoung. He doesn’t even know if he’s breathing at this point, doesn’t know if his heart is still beating, if there’s blood still rushing through his veins. 

He feels a gentle hand in his hair and subconsciously tilts his head into it. “Come back, Jaebum.”

Jaebum knows Jinyoung is talking to him, but it’s hard to hear. He can see Jinyoung’s eyebrows knitted together, worry evident on his face. It’s not often Jaebum goes this far from him. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says. “Look at me.” It takes a minute, but Jaebum focuses, blinking up at Jinyoung, the fuzziness in his head slowly dissipating. Jinyoung smiles fondly, asking, “You okay?” He wipes Jaebum’s tummy, so he doesn’t get sticky. 

Taking a deep breath, Jaebum comes back to himself. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he is finally able to say. He reaches out and hugs Jinyoung, his body sore. He’s sure there will be bruises tomorrow. 

Jinyoung wraps Jaebum up in the blanket and holds him against him. Jaebum shivers, pressing his nose into Jinyoung’s neck. He feels raw and open, vulnerable, like Jinyoung just split him apart at the seams.

Jinyoung kisses his hair, whispering, “You did so well, hyung. You were so good for me.” Jaebum’s heart swells at the praise. Jinyoung thinks he did well. Jinyoung is proud of him. Jinyoung isn’t going anywhere. 

Jaebum’s back stings, where Jinyoung dug his nails in and broke skin, angry red trails down his spine. His thighs ache, from when Jinyoung held them apart, fingers digging into the soft skin there. And of course, his ass hurts, from when Jinyoung broke him, sent him so far into his own head he was practically screaming and crying with the need to come. 

Jinyoung has him back now, has all of him here. Jaebum plays with a loose string on the blanket and Jinyoung asks, “How was it?” He needs to know if Jaebum is satisfied, if it was too much or not enough.

“Perfect. Thank you, Jinyoung.” Jaebum’s voice is raspy, his throat dry. Jinyoung reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of water he placed there before they began, and uncaps it, holding it to Jaebum’s lips. 

Being the leader is tiring. He can’t always take care of six people. Jaebum needs to be taken care of, too. Sometimes, he needs to put himself first. He needs Jinyoung to put him first. 

He doesn’t trust anyone else with his entire being like this. He loves the others, but Jinyoung is so patient with him, so careful, Jaebum can’t let them do this to him. Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s cheek, tear stained and flushed lightly. Jaebum is warm, feeling comfortable as he curls up on Jinyoung’s lap. 

It’d probably be strange for the others to see Jaebum like this anyway. He’s always in control of himself, always confident, standing tall. But now, he feels so small, so fragile. He doesn’t think they’d be able to handle him like this. 

Jinyoung gently rubs Jaebum’s back through the blanket. Jaebum hisses and Jinyoung quickly apologizes, kissing his cheek. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum makes a soft noise to let him know it’s okay and takes Jinyoung’s face into his hands, bringing their lips together. Jinyoung sighs into his mouth, smiling slightly. He lets Jaebum slide his tongue over his lower lip, lets Jaebum kiss him the way he wants to. 

It took Jinyoung a while, to give Jaebum what he needs, to be able to push him and hurt him and break him, and then put him back together slowly. It was hard for him at first, and Jaebum understood that. He didn’t want Jinyoung to do anything he was uncomfortable with. But now, Jinyoung gives Jaebum anything he wants, isn’t afraid to make him bleed. He knows Jaebum’s limits. 

They both shift and Jinyoung gets under the blanket with Jaebum, sharing a pillow and petting his hair. Jaebum is more sensitive than he lets on. Jinyoung holds him after every music show win, when Jaebum is sobbing and hiccupping and telling Jinyoung that he’s so happy, so lucky, so glad they made it into GOT7 together. He holds Jaebum’s hand when it’s shaking during a radio show, when he’s afraid he’ll say the wrong thing. Im Jaebum has a soft heart, and Jinyoung loves him dearly. 

Jaebum’s body is still thrumming lightly. He looks up at Jinyoung, wonders how one person can be so beautiful, so perfect for him. “I wouldn’t be here without you,” Jaebum tells him. 

“I wouldn’t be here without you either,” Jinyoung replies. 

As much as Jaebum needs Jinyoung, Jinyoung needs him as well. 

Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Jaebum’s cheek. He can hear Bambam and Yugyeom’s door open and close, signaling that everyone has returned home. At least they finished. 

Jinyoung whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Jaebum feels so full, so full of Jinyoung’s love. After a long week of practicing, this is what he needed. Jaebum was strung up, a wire about to snap. Jinyoung shoved him down when they were alone, and cut the wire. Jaebum was split open, the rawest pieces of him coming to the surface. Jinyoung did everything he could to calm him down. 

And now, Jaebum is relaxed. All of the tension in his body is gone. He’s tired and content and it wouldn’t have been possible without Jinyoung. 

_“Hurt me.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“I need you to. Please. Please, Jinyoung.”_

Jaebum’s eyelashes flutter against Jinyoung’s chest, his arm thrown around his waist. Jinyoung asks, “How are you feeling?” He needs to check up on him. 

“Great. Fantastic,” Jaebum says, dazed. He’s so happy. He just wants to fall asleep. It’s pretty late now, anyway. Jinyoung plays with Jaebum’s dark brown hair, listening to his soft moan. Jaebum tells him, “I think I’m going to sleep.” He yawns and yeah, he needs to rest. His body will probably scream at him in the morning, but he’ll deal with that when the time comes. 

“Go ahead. I’ll be here.”

Jaebum is comforted by Jinyoung’s words, and quickly falls into a deep sleep, feeling whole.


End file.
